


and i found love

by blue--phantom (twilightscribe)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Prompt Fic, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 07:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8740843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilightscribe/pseuds/blue--phantom
Summary: Fareeha is home.





	

Fareeha smells like sweat, metal, and smoke.

She can take apart a gun in under ten seconds. Reassemble it in five.

Her hands are callused from guns. Her hands do not tremble when she pulls the trigger. Compartmentalization. She’s been trained and trained well.

Fareeha is a natural. Overwatch’s best legacy.

That Fareeha finds her worthy sends shivers down Satya’s spine. Much like how Fareeha’s hands do, tracing her ribs and the lines of her sides. Her fingers pause over the occasional scar and muscle.

Fareeha is much more muscular than she.

But Fareeha laughs at her comments and gives her a bright, wide smile whenever she returns. She sweeps Satya up into her arms, twirls her around and ignores her when she demands to be put down. That such displays are disorderly. She does not complain when Fareeha covers her face with kisses, laughing the entire time.

But she loves it. She loves Fareeha.

Fareeha loves her. Satya loves Fareeha. It’s perfect in its simplicity and order.

She is the world and enough.

 

 

 

Satya smells clean and fresh. Like the air after a thunderstorm.

She is slender and feminine, can build a turret out of light with little thought.

Her hands are smooth, soft, and her nails perfectly manicured. She hesitates before she pulls the trigger, tells Fareeha what a waste of life it is, but it must be done. It doesn’t come easily to her.

She does not live and breathe battle. There is no thrill for the fight within her.

Yet she takes Fareeha’s hand in hers, interlaces their fingers, and leans into her body. She welcomes her back with a smile and comment about how imperfect her landing was.

She makes Fareeha laugh.

She is home.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Prompt:** scent  
>  **Words:** 290 words
> 
> Written for an anonymous prompt on tumblr. Feel free to leave me more prompts or even come discuss stuff with me on my tumblr, [graysonflynn](http://graysonflynn.tumblr.com/). And let me know what you think?


End file.
